


Coke or Pepsi?

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: STAR Blazers [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 404 Error: Plot Not Found, Books, Gen, quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: A goth blond grimaced at cardboard-bound crap his auburn friend had selected, "Solnishko, this is for girls."Solnishko sought out an expert, "Lisa!"A brunette looked up from a menagerie of mysteries, "What's up, sunshine?""Clyde says this is for girls.  He said it like that's bad, but I think it's a compliment cuz the only people who read more than you and Shawna are me and Lenny—and I cheat cuz I speed read—so girls must know a good book better than boys.""Oh, you know Clyde," Lisa scoffed. "He'll come up with any excuse avoid R-E-A-D-I-N-G."Intensity scrunched the younger Mardon's face, "Red's a color, not a verb!""Oh my god, Clyde, I spelled 'reading'!" Lisa rolled her eyes.  She skimmed through the pages and snickered, "If this is the book you want, you're more than welcome to it.  Why don't you go pick out another one to go with it since it's so short?""Okay!" Solnishko buzzed away excitedly.Clyde stared at Lisa until she explained, "I know what you're trying to say, but he doesn't really understand 'guy stuff' and 'girl stuff'.  Just humor him, okay?"





	1. Mick

**Author's Note:**

> Your favorite STAR Blazers characters answer questions from The Ultimate Coke or Pepsi? by Mickey & Cheryl Gill. Each chapter's a different character; each chapter contains the same questions.
> 
> This is most likely suitable for general audiences except for language in Clyde's chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solnishko returned from the bookshop with a bounce in his step, so Mick put dinner on pause to ask, "Whatcha got there, Cub?"
> 
> "A quiz book!" Solnishko chirped, then became dejected. "It'd be evil for you to answer the questions cuz it says it's for friends, not family."
> 
> Mick harrumphed, "Would you say Lenny and Lisa are friends with Lewis?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Well, the difference is that our family's friendly," Mick smiled. "A proper family is friends with each other, and we're a proper family."
> 
> Solnishko looked up at Mick like his older brother found a cure for cancer. That settled it; Mick had to take the quiz now.

I know how to _____ and _____ but not at the same time.

Woodwork & knotwork

 

Choose a secret agent name 4 yourself

Justin Bold

 

Which is worth it: mouth on fire from hot sauce and/or ice cream brain freeze?

Hot sauce is more like warm sauce, but if it ever literally sets my mouth on fire, I’ll be raving about it for ages

 

I wish I could be paid to _____

Burn shit

 

Stargazing as in the sky or watching as in Hollywood?

Sky. Stars in Hollywood come and go, but the stars in the sky have been around since before Hollywood ever existed.

 

Grapes? Raisins? Neither?

Grapes as fresh off the vine as possible

 

Early? On time? Late?

I rise early, and I can time my cooking fine enough, but I do everything else late.

 

How do u wear your hair most of the time?

Butch cut, fuzzy beard

 

Stick to plans? Wing it?

As long as they’re good plans, I’ll stick to ‘em.

 

Mexican? Chinese? Pizza?

Mexican

 

Chocolate mints? Mint gum? Hard mint candies?

Hard candy

 

Popcorn: s, m, l; plain, butter, xtra butter?

Large and plain

 

Like black & white movies?

Nothing beats good ol’ fashioned monochrome

 

Ever watch a film with subtitles?

Only with Lenny

 

If you had a band, what would you call it?

Scorch and the Sizzlers

 

Do straw slurping sounds bug u?

Nope

 

Candlelight? Lamplight? Flashlight?

Candlelight, especially when I light it myself

 

Coolest person u know?

Lenny

 

Most stylish person u know?

Shawna

 

Funniest person u know?

Clyde when he really gets going.  That boy’s the bull and the bullfighter

 

Take the road less traveled or everyone else follows?

I’ll go wherever Lenny leads or wherever brings me home to my family

 

Best performer look: jeans & a t-shirt, super glam, anything + a cowboy hat?

Brocaded sports jacket....  What? Just cuz I’m country doesn’t mean I wear cowboy hats, love pecan pie, and use “howdy, y’all” as my catchphrase

 

Color in the lines?

I color wherever color looks good

 

Swim in: a pool, a lake, the ocean?

Lakes.  Pools are for wimps; hot tubs are the only exception

 

Libraries r: so cool, too quiet, okay?

Eh, they’re alright.  Lenny likes ‘em well enough.  I don’t build bookshelves for just anybody, ya know

 

If you had to be named after a color, which would you choose?

Cider

 

Cityscape? Ocean sunset? Mountain view?

Ocean sunrise

 

Keep a diary?

If I got somethin’ I need to confess, I’ll fess up out loud where everyone can hear

 

Read someone else’s diary: no or yes?

Northerners may have no manners, but Southerners are ladies and gentlemen.

 

Strawberry shortcake, milkshake, jam?

Jam

 

Mayo, mustard, ketchup?

I only use condiments if a chef intends me to use condiments

 

Piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, saxophone, other?

Violin

 

I escape by: listening to music, watching TV, getting lost in a book, taking a nap?

Burning shit

 

I mostly prefer to be around funny, smart, kind people

Most of the people I like are at least a little bit of all three

 

Put a lot of thought into what you wear? Throw your clothes on quickly? Just like to be comfortable?

Comfy and quick


	2. Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len looked up from a doorstopper novel when he sensed a gaze upon him. Lisa would've said something at this point, Mick and Shawna never bothered with stealth outside of heists, and the twins had no sneaky bones in their bodies. This left one person, "Do you need something, Zvezdochko?"
> 
> "Nope. I’m not cold, and I’m not hungry; I got everything I need."
> 
> Len rolled a nat 20 on his Sense Motive check and altered his wording, "Do you want something?" Solnishko's breath and posture hitched as if he'd gotten caught breaking a vase. "It's okay to want things."
> 
> "Igotanewbooktoday.... It says it's questions to ask your friends, but Mick says it's okay to ask family members these questions too cuz our family is friendly. I picked the best ones on the ride home all by myself without worrying if people would think my selections are stupid. That's, like, throw-a-party crazy!"
> 
> Len grinned, genuinely proud of this victory, "When can I expect my invitation?"
> 
> Solnishko tilted his head and stared at him. Swift on his feet, glacial on the uptake. Len helped him by declaring his desire to take the survey.

I know how to _____ and _____ but not at the same time.

Bake croquembouche & illustrate

 

Choose a secret agent name 4 yourself

Lowell Avalanche

 

Which is worth it: mouth on fire from hot sauce and/or ice cream brain freeze?

Neither! Please consume responsibly

 

I wish I could be paid to _____

Edit memoirs

 

Stargazing as in the sky or watching as in Hollywood?

Sky

 

Grapes? Raisins? Neither?

Grapes

 

Early? On time? Late?

On time

 

How do u wear your hair most of the time?

Caesar cut with a widow’s peak

 

Stick to plans? Wing it?

The problem is not sticking to the plan; the problem is convincing everyone else to stick to the plan.

 

Mexican? Chinese? Pizza?

Chinese

 

Chocolate mints? Mint gum? Hard mint candies?

Hard candy

 

Popcorn: s, m, l; plain, butter, xtra butter?

Small & plain

 

Like black & white movies?

If the movie itself is any good, yes

 

Ever watch a film with subtitles?

Regularly

 

If you had a band, what would you call it?

Rogues Gallery

 

Do straw slurping sounds bug u?

Not particularly, no

 

Candlelight? Lamplight? Flashlight?

Flashlight

 

Coolest person u know?

Joe

 

Most stylish person u know?

Myself for males, Lisa for females

 

Funniest person u know?

Myself! ....Shut up, I’m hilarious

 

Take the road less traveled or everyone else follows?

Roads everyone else follows have more intel and more people to pickpocket on it.

 

Best performer look: jeans & a t-shirt, super glam, anything + a cowboy hat?

Kilt + nothing above their hips except a cowboy hat

 

Color in the lines?

I prefer black and white compositions, but yes

 

Swim in: a pool, a lake, the ocean?

1) Ocean, 2) pool, 3) lake

 

Libraries r: so cool, too quiet, okay?

Half the books across all of our safehouses are mine.

 

If you had to be named after a color, which would you choose?

Slate

 

Cityscape? Ocean sunset? Mountain view?

Ocean sunset

 

Keep a diary?

No

 

Read someone else’s diary: no or yes?

Lisa would be in danger of losing her Neatest Handwriting accolade to Mark if he didn’t fly off the line.  A proper publisher could market Grammy’s diary to illiterates.

 

Strawberry shortcake, milkshake, jam?

Jam

 

Mayo, mustard, ketchup?

Mayonnaise

 

Piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, saxophone, other?

Acoustic guitar

 

I escape by: listening to music, watching TV, getting lost in a book, taking a nap?

Reading

 

I mostly prefer to be around funny, smart, kind people

Smart

 

Put a lot of thought into what you wear? Throw your clothes on quickly? Just like to be comfortable?

I accomplish all three by setting out my outfits in advance and purchasing comfortable clothes to begin with


	3. Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len had just clicked his pen after completing his Coke or Pepsi? survey when Lisa pounced on another, "Me next!"
> 
> Solnishko happily acquiesced. Lisa tried to swipe Len's pen, but he denied her, so she reached over the table and grabbed Solnishko's instead.

I know how to _____ and _____ but not at the same time.

Photoshop & ice skate

 

Choose a secret agent name 4 yourself

Karina Cicada

 

Which is worth it: mouth on fire from hot sauce and/or ice cream brain freeze?

Ice cream brain freeze!

 

I wish I could be paid to _____

Find the lost half of sock pairs

 

Stargazing as in the sky or watching as in Hollywood?

Hollywood

 

Grapes? Raisins? Neither?

Both

 

Early? On time? Late?

If we’re going by Len Time, on time; I’d rather be just a couple minutes early if it’s normal people time

 

How do u wear your hair most of the time?

Long, curly, and billowing

 

Stick to plans? Wing it?

Whatever best suits the situation

 

Mexican? Chinese? Pizza?

Not a huge Chinese fan, but I can never decide between Mexican & pizza

 

Chocolate mints? Mint gum? Hard mint candies?

I like all 3

 

Popcorn: s, m, l; plain, butter, xtra butter?

Small, butter

 

Like black & white movies?

They’re so artsy!

 

Ever watch a film with subtitles?

Plenty

 

If you had a band, what would you call it?

Guns & Gliders

 

Do straw slurping sounds bug u?

Not really, no

 

Candlelight? Lamplight? Flashlight?

Call me a romantic: candlelight

 

Coolest person u know?

Lenny

 

Most stylish person u know?

Iris & Shawna

 

Funniest person u know?

Mark & Clyde as a tag team

 

Take the road less traveled or everyone else follows?

I’m fine with either

 

Best performer look: jeans & a t-shirt, super glam, anything + a cowboy hat?

Glam’s my jam

 

Color in the lines?

Eh, if I feel like it

 

Swim in: a pool, a lake, the ocean?

Pool, preferably lounging on a floaty while sipping lemonade or Mick’s iced tea with one of those cute little umbrellas in it <3

 

Libraries r: so cool, too quiet, okay?

So cool

 

If you had to be named after a color, which would you choose?

Gold

 

Cityscape? Ocean sunset? Mountain view?

I have to pick just one???They’re all beautiful!....Cityscape!

 

Keep a diary?

Yep!

 

Read someone else’s diary: no or yes?

Hell, yes! Fuckin’ Mark thinks he can steal Best Handwriting from me!And don’t let Lenny fool you, he totally has one hidden in the library somewhere.He keeps moving it after I find it >:(

 

Strawberry shortcake, milkshake, jam?

They’re all so good!I guess I’d say milkshakes are my fave, though

 

Mayo, mustard, ketchup?

Low-fat mayonnaise, light mustard

 

Piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, saxophone, other?

Synthesizer, cuz those are like playing every instrument :P

 

I escape by: listening to music, watching TV, getting lost in a book, taking a nap?

TV: Therapeutic Vacation

 

I mostly prefer to be around funny, smart, kind people

Honestly, I don’t waste my time on people who aren’t at least a tad of all three.I’m not settling for anybody else after years of settling for a shitty father

 

Put a lot of thought into what you wear? Throw your clothes on quickly? Just like to be comfortable?

Ugh! It takes me forever to pick out an outfit!


	4. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solnishko scribbled in his sketchbook—his scribbles are anybody else's van Gogh—when Mark approached him from behind and nestled his head on Solnishko's so they'd resemble a totem pole. Solnishko grinned and accepted him curling into a hug. Mark leaned close to one of his buddy's ears to whisper, "So where's this new quiz I've been hearing so much about?"
> 
> Solnishko cajoled a sheaf to leave its perch from atop the stack that was sitting on his desk because while Mark wanted to take the quiz, Mark also felt mischievous this morning and trapped Solnishko's arms with his own.

I know how to _____ and _____ but not at the same time.

Pilot a plane & navigate Rainbow Road

 

Choose a secret agent name 4 yourself

Mr. Don Marak

 

Which is worth it: mouth on fire from hot sauce and/or ice cream brain freeze?

Ugh, I hate intense flavors. Neither

 

I wish I could be paid to _____

Keep Clyde under control.  I’d make enough to retire at thirty

 

Stargazing as in the sky or watching as in Hollywood?

Sky

 

Grapes? Raisins? Neither?

Neither

 

Early? On time? Late?

Early, preferably; on time if early’s not possible

 

How do u wear your hair most of the time?

Parted to my right, fluffy

 

Stick to plans? Wing it?

Life doesn’t always go as planned, so I’ll wing it if I need to

 

Mexican? Chinese? Pizza?

Pizza

 

Chocolate mints? Mint gum? Hard mint candies?

Chocolate mints

 

Popcorn: s, m, l; plain, butter, xtra butter?

Clyde and I fight over this all the time.  I let him think I hate butter so he’ll put a normal person amount on it.  Nothing’s worse for flicks than crumbs and slush

 

Like black & white movies?

They’re alright

 

Ever watch a film with subtitles?

Only when I wanna watch something that I know Clyde will complain about.  I pretend it’s foreign so he’ll leave me in peace

 

If you had a band, what would you call it?

Flood & Tide

 

Do straw slurping sounds bug u?

A little bit, yeah

 

Candlelight? Lamplight? Flashlight?

Flashlight

 

Coolest person u know?

Mick & Len

 

Most stylish person u know?

Shawna & Lisa

 

Funniest person u know?

Solnishko & Clyde

 

Take the road less traveled or everyone else follows?

Less traveled. Clyde & I practically had a national park in our backyard; we’d go out every day and explore for as long as we could.  Our parents would call us in for dinner at least three times before we came back

 

Best performer look: jeans & a t-shirt, super glam, anything + a cowboy hat?

Jeans & a t-shirt, fedora optional

 

Color in the lines?

Yes

 

Swim in: a pool, a lake, the ocean?

I’ll swim anywhere

 

Libraries r: so cool, too quiet, okay?

Everybody likes libraries more than Clyde, but I’m more of a movie buff

 

If you had to be named after a color, which would you choose?

Pumpkin Spice

 

Cityscape? Ocean sunset? Mountain view?

Cityscape, looking down from a cockpit

 

Keep a diary?

DO NOT TELL CLYDE THIS, but yes

 

Read someone else’s diary: no or yes?

If we’re counting dead people’s diaries, yes; Grammy’s hysterical :D :D :D

 

Strawberry shortcake, milkshake, jam?

Shortcake

 

Mayo, mustard, ketchup?

None

 

Piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, saxophone, other?

Drums

 

I escape by: listening to music, watching TV, getting lost in a book, taking a nap?

Watching flicks

 

I mostly prefer to be around funny, smart, kind people

Kind

 

Put a lot of thought into what you wear? Throw your clothes on quickly? Just like to be comfortable?

Comfy. Dry socks and clean underwear are the best, don’t let anybody tell you anything different.


	5. Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde bolted awake, "I didn't do it!"
> 
> "....I know, that's why I'm asking," Solnishko stood behind the couch and tightened his grip on another copy of his Coke or Pepsi? survey. "I know you hate reading, writing, and everything related to taking tests... so I figured I'd read the questions to you and write down your answers myself."
> 
> Expecting nothing but a stupidass inquiry about his feelings, Clyde vehemently declined until Mark chanced upon them and challenged his twin with a whisper, "You probably couldn't pick a codename for yourself anyway... or a band name... or a performer look."
> 
> "Wait, what???" Clyde reached for the quiz, but Mark denied him.
> 
> "Only people who give or take the quiz get to see the questions."
> 
> Mark smirked at him with condescending eyebrows. Solnishko wasn't sure when this rule was invented, yet it must be a rule since Mark said so.
> 
> "Do I need to study for this?" Clyde asked suspiciously.

I know how to _____ and _____ but not at the same time.

Do a 360° Ollie & do a handstand... Mark punches me every time he catches me practicing.... One day, I will master handstand skateboarding!!!

 

Choose a secret agent name 4 yourself

Don-Marc Yeld

 

Which is worth it: mouth on fire from hot sauce and/or ice cream brain freeze?

Both!

 

I wish I could be paid to _____

Complain. I could drop a twenty and it would literally not be worth my time to pick it up; I could just complain about dropping a twenty, and BAM! Another one’s in my hand :D

 

Stargazing as in the sky or watching as in Hollywood?

Neither

 

Grapes? Raisins? Neither?

 ~~Raisens~~ ~~Raisons~~ WHY IS “RAISINS” SO HARD TO FREAKIN’ SPELL!?!

 

Early? On time? Late?

Whenever I damn wanna show up!

 

How do u wear your hair most of the time?

What the fuck kinda question is this!?  The only way you can wear hair is with a wig or a toupee!  I got a perfectly normal amount of hair on my head for my age!!!

 

Stick to plans? Wing it?

Wing it!

 

Mexican? Chinese? Pizza?

Viva México!

 

Chocolate mints? Mint gum? Hard mint candies?

Gum

 

Popcorn: s, m, l; plain, butter, xtra butter?

Large (so I can share with Mark).  Mark always wants it boring, but I like flavor in my food, so we compromise with butter.  Obviously, I’d rather have xtra butter, but out of the goodness of my heart, I’ll meet him halfway.

 

Like black & white movies?

As long as they’re not silent.

 

Ever watch a film with subtitles?

If I wanted to read, I’d a grab a book.

 

If you had a band, what would you call it?

Tornado Zone

 

Do straw slurping sounds bug u?

GRAB A REFILL OR THROW YOUR DRINK AWAY ALREADY! JESUS!!!

 

Candlelight? Lamplight? Flashlight?

Lamplight

 

Coolest person u know?

Mark

 

Most stylish person u know?

Mark

 

Funniest person u know?

Mark

 

Take the road less traveled or everyone else follows?

Less traveled = less litter.  IT’S NOT THAT HARD TO FIND A TRASHCAN, PEOPLE!!!

 

Best performer look: jeans & a t-shirt, super glam, anything + a cowboy hat?

If it looks like KISS, you’re halfway there

 

Color in the lines?

No! Lines are SUPPOSED to be crossed!

 

Swim in: a pool, a lake, the ocean?

Ocean: sandcastles, surfing, and sundaes

 

Libraries r: so cool, too quiet, okay?

Too quiet >:P

 

If you had to be named after a color, which would you choose?

Granola

 

Cityscape? Ocean sunset? Mountain view?

Cityscape

 

Keep a diary?

Hell, no!

 

Read someone else’s diary: no or yes?

I don’t read real books!  Why would I want to read about some loser’s life!?

 

Strawberry shortcake, milkshake, jam?

Milkshake

 

Mayo, mustard, ketchup?

All three mixed together

 

Piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, saxophone, other?

Electric guitar

 

I escape by: listening to music, watching TV, getting lost in a book, taking a nap?

Music

 

I mostly prefer to be around funny, smart, kind people

Funny

 

Put a lot of thought into what you wear? Throw your clothes on quickly? Just like to be comfortable?

It’s just an outfit, not a 7-course dinner!  The quicker I put on my clothes, the faster I can do something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about writing Clyde is all I have to do is decide if a situation is remotely annoying. If the answer is yes, "Murrrderrrrrrrrr!!!” If the answer is no, put him in different situations until the answer is yes.


	6. Shawna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this that survey Lisa, Mark, and Clyde have been raving about all morning?" Shawna asked Solnishko as she finished tomorrow's homework.
> 
> "Yep!" Solnishko slid her copy.
> 
> Shawna clicked her pen, "Alright, let's rock this quiz!"

I know how to _____ and _____ but not at the same time.

Throw a batarang & cut hair

 

Choose a secret agent name 4 yourself

Pedagog

 

Which is worth it: mouth on fire from hot sauce and/or ice cream brain freeze?

Hot sauce. Grammy never served anything until it was flavored with at least five spices

 

I wish I could be paid to _____

Collect antique coins

 

Stargazing as in the sky or watching as in Hollywood?

Both

 

Grapes? Raisins? Neither?

Both

 

Early? On time? Late?

Early

 

How do u wear your hair most of the time?

I don’t do anything special with it most of the time other than wash it and pull it back

 

Stick to plans? Wing it?

I work out an outline of a plan and adapt it as necessary as I go along

 

Mexican? Chinese? Pizza?

Pizza

 

Chocolate mints? Mint gum? Hard mint candies?

Hard candy

 

Popcorn: s, m, l; plain, butter, xtra butter?

Medium, butter

 

Like black & white movies?

Grammy and I used to watch her collection all the time; I was the only one of my siblings who liked them

 

Ever watch a film with subtitles?

I did in my German classes

 

If you had a band, what would you call it?

Night Life

 

Do straw slurping sounds bug u?

Not at all

 

Candlelight? Lamplight? Flashlight?

Flashlight

 

Coolest person u know?

Lisa

 

Most stylish person u know?

Mark

 

Funniest person u know?

Clyde, in a trains-are-about-to-collide sorta way

 

Take the road less traveled or everyone else follows?

Less traveled. I love learning new things and forging my own path

 

Best performer look: jeans & a t-shirt, super glam, anything + a cowboy hat?

Glam jeans, a t-shirt, and a beret

 

Color in the lines?

Yes

 

Swim in: a pool, a lake, the ocean?

Not a big fan of swimming, really, but I like suntanning poolside

 

Libraries r: so cool, too quiet, okay?

Libraries are lifesavers!

 

If you had to be named after a color, which would you choose?

Denim

 

Cityscape? Ocean sunset? Mountain view?

Mountains

 

Keep a diary?

Not one I write in, no

 

Read someone else’s diary: no or yes?

Only Grammy’s.  Sometimes, I need expert advice.

 

Strawberry shortcake, milkshake, jam?

Milkshake

 

Mayo, mustard, ketchup?

Ketchup

 

Piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, saxophone, other?

Okay, so this gonna sound super dorky, but… accordion.  I’m a sucker for Weird Al

 

I escape by: listening to music, watching TV, getting lost in a book, taking a nap?

Reading books

 

I mostly prefer to be around funny, smart, kind people

Smart & kind

 

Put a lot of thought into what you wear? Throw your clothes on quickly? Just like to be comfortable?

Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time out of your busy (or not so busy) schedules to read this. Have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night. Whether you're on AO3 to write, read, both, or something else, I hope you enjoy what you do here and everywhere. This is HFE signing off, see ya!


End file.
